Insanity
by Book Worm 1121
Summary: There is so much more to the girl with the knives. Her insanity will be her doom. AU: Clove wins 68th Hunger Games; Cato wins 73th Hunger Games. Rated T for sex references, triggering topics, and dark concepts.


Clove sat in silence. She spoke no words at all. The words were unable to escape her chapped lips. As the shock filled her body, she shook. The hot tears would start to fall down her cheeks as everything came to her. A lip bite to hold back the sob and the screamed. No one would ever know. No one could know. The girl with the raven hair knew she could never speak a would about what she had done. Her district would send her to death, or worst . . . the secret thirteenth district. Everyone knew the chance of the district still existing, _but no one said anything_.

* * *

Clove was thirteen when she volunteered for her games. She barely remembered the moments between her yelling the two words, and when she took the steps on the stage. She had given her district a crazed grin. She would bring pride to his district. Most thirteen year olds didn't have the nerve to even volunteer. Clove swore she would be the first thirteen-year-old to win in her district.

Clove remembered each kill. She remembered how she killed them. When she shut her eyes, she saw the expressions of pain. When she slept at night, she woke up to the screams of her victims. She killed twelve people in her games. The other eleven haunted her in memories. The raven haired girl knew it was idiotic to feel guilt. _But she still did._

* * *

Winning the games was the easy part. What was next was too much to bare. The president, of the damaged country, made her sell her body. Once a week he would arrange her to meet with one who was interested. Sometimes she was forced to take to bed a female.

She would cry after the hours of sex. Her skin felt dirty and abused. This was coming from a girl who had killed nearly twenty people in her life. Clove felt used, abused, and violated. She grew to hate the man in charge. She grew to love the district of thirteen. She yearned for the day she would be sent there, but that would never happen until the two damned lovers.

Once the next victor of her district arose, the want for her was almost done. They no longer wanted the girl who was no longer sixteen. The dictator was done with her, and looked at the male tribute who had won five years after her.

* * *

She finally was able to meet the boy with blonde hair. She was too deep in her own insanity, to realize the damage around her. They never once associated with each other, but one night they were forced to. Their ruler made a request. For the two victors to have a night of restlessness and excitement.

She would never forget the night. The boy, who Clove later found out was named Cato, was never too rough like the others. Clove assumed Cato knew how rough people would treat her. She still had the scars from the men who abused their time.

Cato would ask her about each scar, but he would avoid the ones on her wrists and hips. Clove would never fully tell him the stories of the scars, nor would she ever tell him why they were there. She would never fully open up to the boy who laid next to her. This was only a one night stand. A request the ruler wanted. _Soon it would be so much more._

* * *

Cato kept coming back. Clove would even find herself at his door when the voices would take over her mind. He witnessed her cry. She thought he was asleep after a night together, but he was able to hear the quiet sniffles. Cato never said anything. He just held her tighter to him, and he let her cry quietly. He knew her demons of the games were still haunting her. Even after nearly four years after.

Cato also noticed how Clove never slept. He would feel her move from the bed quietly. He could hear the quiet talks in the bathroom. He never once confronted her about them like she never questioned his. Cato knew she was broken, but so was he. _They were both insanely broken._

* * *

Four years after she volunteered, the victors from the twelfth district won. She had mentored that year. Cato had as well. As much as she praised her district, she wanted the star crossed lovers to win. She knew this would open the eyes of the people, and this would spark the rebellion.

Clove spoke in secret with the mentor of the twelfth district. She got him to agree to help begin the war, and he would stop the escape of the nightmares. He then told her to stop the lack of sleep to escape the nightmares. She punched him in face.

Cato was against Clove going against their ruler. They got in a fight about it one night. Words were said, and confessions were spouted. She let it slip that their ruler used her a pleasure toy, that _really_ pissed Cato off. She stopped him before he left the door. She told him to not do anything stupid. He kissed her instead of leaving. Clove slept for the first time that night, but was awaken by her inner demons. _He held her as she screamed._

* * *

They joined the rebellion and Cato was loss on the journey to freedom. Clove was there when he died. She remembered when the building collapsed after a bomb was dropped. She heard so many screams, but she only focused on how her lover's body was flung back and crushed.

She screamed. She screamed his name, and she ran towards him. She was held back by her team. She remembered fighting them, but the mentor of the twelfth district pulled her into his chest. He held her back, but also let her feel the comfort she never had. She wouldn't hold back the hot tears, and she let out a quiet whimper. _Once again, she was loss._

* * *

The rebellion was over, but Clove was stuck in the past. Her voices in her head were as horrible as ever. She tried covering her ears to push them away, but nothing would work. She screamed, and people ran to see if she was hurt. The girl from the twelfth district, stared in shock. The girl, Katniss, thought Career's never had break down. Katniss realized she was wrong. The mentor, Haymitch came over. He bent down next to Clove, and he tried to calm her down.

Clove sat in silence. She spoke no words at all. The words were unable to escape her chapped lips. As the shock filled her body, she shook. The hot tears would start to fall down her cheeks as everything came to her. A lip bite to hold back the sob and the screamed. No one would ever know. No one could know. The girl with the raven hair knew she could never speak a would about what she had done. Her district would send her to death, or worst . . . the secret thirteenth district. Everyone knew the chance of the district still existing, _but no one said anything_.

* * *

Clove was thirteen when she volunteered for her games. She barely remembered the moments between her yelling the two words, and when she took the steps on the stage. She had given her district a crazed grin. She would bring pride to his district. Most thirteen year olds didn't have the nerve to even volunteer. Clove swore she would be the first thirteen-year-old to win in her district.

Clove remembered each kill. She remembered how she killed them. When she shut her eyes, she saw the expressions of pain. When she slept at night, she woke up to the screams of her victims. She killed twelve people in her games. The other eleven haunted her in memories. The raven haired girl knew it was idiotic to feel guilt. _But she still did._

* * *

Winning the games was the easy part. What was next was too much to bare. The president, of the damaged country, made her sell her body. Once a week he would arrange her to meet with one who was interested. Sometimes she was forced to take to bed a female.

She would cry after the hours of sex. Her skin felt dirty and abused. This was coming from a girl who had killed nearly twenty people in her life. Clove felt used, abused, and violated. She grew to hate the man in charge. She grew to love the district of thirteen. She yearned for the day she would be sent there, but that would never happen until the two damned lovers.

Once the next victor of her district arose, the want for her was almost done. They no longer wanted the girl who was no longer sixteen. The dictator was done with her, and looked at the male tribute who had won three years after her.

* * *

She finally was able to meet the boy with blonde hair. She was too deep in her own insanity, to realize the damage around her. They never once sociated with each other, but one night they were forced to. Their ruler made a request. For the two victors to have a night of restlessness and excitement.

She would never forget the night. The boy, who Clove later found out was named Cato, was never too rough like the others. Clove assumed Cato knew how rough people would treat her. She still had the scars from the men who abused their time.

Cato would ask her about each scar, but he would avoid the ones on her wrists and hips. Clove would never fully tell him the stories of the scars, nor would she ever tell him why they were there. She would never fully open up to the boy who laid next to her. This was only a one night stand. A request the ruler wanted. _Soon it would be so much more._

* * *

Cato kept coming back. Clove would even find herself at his door when the voices would take over her mind. He witnessed her cry. She thought he was asleep after a night together, but he was able to hear the quiet sniffles. Cato never said anything. He just held her tighter to him, and he let her cry quietly. He knew her demons of the games were still haunting her. Even after nearly four years after.

Cato also noticed how Clove never slept. He would feel her move from the bed quietly. He could hear the quiet talks in the bathroom. He never once confronted her about them like she never questioned his. Cato knew she was broken, but so was he. _They were both insanely broken._

* * *

Four years after she volunteered, the victors from the twelfth district won. She had mentored that year. Cato had as well. As much as she praised her district, she wanted the star crossed lovers to win. She knew this would open the eyes of the people, and this would spark the rebellion.

Clove spoke in secret with the mentor of the twelfth district. She got him to agree to help begin the war, and he would stop the escape of the nightmares. He then told her to stop the lack of sleep to escape the nightmares. She punched him in face.

Cato was against Clove going against their ruler. They got in a fight about it one night. Words were said, and confessions were spouted. She let it slip that their ruler used her a pleasure toy, that _really_ pissed Cato off. She stopped him before he left the door. She told him to not do anything stupid. He kissed her instead of leaving. Clove slept for the first time that night, but was awaken by her inner demons. _He held her as she screamed._

* * *

They joined the rebellion and Cato was loss on the journey to freedom. Clove was there when he died. She remembered when the building collapsed after a bomb was dropped. She heard so many screams, but she only focused on how her lover's body was flung back and crushed.

She screamed. She screamed his name, and she ran towards him. She was held back by her team. She remembered fighting them, but the mentor of the twelfth district pulled her into his chest. He held her back, but also let her feel the comfort she never had. She wouldn't hold back the hot tears, and she let out a quiet whimper. _Once again, she was loss._

* * *

The rebellion was over, but Clove was stuck in the past. Her voices in her head were as horrible as ever. She tried covering her ears to push them away, but nothing would work. She screamed, and people ran to see if she was hurt. The girl from the twelfth district, stared in shock. The girl, Katniss, thought Career's never had break down. Katniss realized she was wrong. The mentor, Haymitch came over. He bent down next to Clove, and he tried to calm her down.

Clove sat trembling in her inner demons. She could hear the scream of her mother as her father had the knife stabbed into his stomach. The memories of her killing the abusive parents she once hated, flooded her. The memories of the men and women who abused her body, ate her alive. The ones of Cato, were the ones that actually destroyed her. She saw his smile and she heard his laugh. She remembered how his kisses made her feel like she was flying. She remembered the night she told him about their former ruler, and she remembered how he never questioned the scars he knew she did herself. The voices and images were too much. _So she gave up._

* * *

 **This was actually darker than I first thought of the idea. I am the type of person who just writes as she goes. Yes, there was Clato in this fan adoption, but there was so much more to this adoption.**

**For those are confused, Clove had volunteered for the 68th Hunger Games. Cato had won the 73th Huger Games. They were both the same age, but Clove was much deeper into her maturity and such, due to the fact she had to grow up fast.**

 **Another note, Cato and Clove never participated in the 75th Hunger Games. They were rather the ones who were behind the scenes of the war.**

 **Last note for this adoption, Clove may have seemed out of character due to her break downs, but that is actually how I see her character. She is insane, as said before, she killed many people. But that did not stop the demons which haunted her. I see this character in Clove because in the movie** ** _and_** **book, Clove went from a cocky killer, to a small girl who cried out for her district partner. She showed she does have emotions, and she is just as sane as every killer.**

 **I hope you enjoy this, and I am going to start making more fan adoptions of my other fandoms. I am back, and I am not going to bail on this account again. I am much more mature, and my knowledge of the world is higher. I still may be a weak in some areas of my writing, but I am much better than I was three years ago.**

 **\- Book Worm 1121**


End file.
